granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo Showdown
is one of the Rotating Showdowns. It awards items to trade for the Diablo summon. It is preceded in rotation by Corow Showdown and followed in rotation by Ifrit Showdown. It may share a rotation with Corow Showdown during special events, such as 1/2 AP special quests. For New Players Diablo Showdown can be farmed on Hard or Very Hard rather easily for newer players, allowing them to easily accumulate event items. For newer Dark players, unless you happened to draw a good Dark ATK summon, getting a copy of Diablo to use as your main summon is acceptable until you get something better. For all players, Diablo has a available and has favorable stats and a good call, so it is worth getting him anyway, though it might be smarter to just collect the uncap materials and hope to get 4 copies from drops rather than buying from the shop. None of the event weapons are worth spending resources on, so you can use them if you happen to get them, but don't use items to buy them or spend fodder skilling them up. Diablo Bow may be worth keeping for much later as some advanced Dark builds do use it, but do not spend resources buying it. As with all showdowns, you can buy 5 s per month, one per day, and you should be able to get enough materials to buy all 5 each month while using less than 250 AP, so it's worth spending the time to farm this showdown. Quests Found in Quests > Special, there are 4 quest difficulties. Players earn 50 Crystals for completing each quest for the first time. If you have not cleared a given difficulty yet, your AP will be reimbursed if you attempt the quest and later retreat. Hard= 15 AP, 9-star difficulty rating. *580 RP, 658 EXP *Battle 1 **'Unholy Envoy', Lvl 10 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Shade', Lvl 10 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Dark Gremlin', Lvl 10 Dark, 1 Charge Diamond *Boss Battle **'Diablo', Lvl 20 Dark, 4 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **'The Jaus Codex', Lvl 20 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar |-|Very Hard= 20 AP, 14-star difficulty rating. *773 RP, 854 EXP *Battle 1 **'Unholy Envoy', Lvl 15 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Shade', Lvl 15 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Dark Gremlin', Lvl 15 Dark, 1 Charge Diamond *Boss Battle **'Diablo', Lvl 30 Dark, 4 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **'The Jaus Codex', Lvl 30 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar |-|Extreme= 30 AP, 19-star difficulty rating. *1440 RP, 1560 EXP *Battle 1 **'Unholy Envoy', Lvl 20 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Shade', Lvl 20 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Dark Gremlin', Lvl 20 Dark, 1 Charge Diamond *Battle 2 **'Ebon Dragon', Lvl 20 Dark, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode Bar *Boss Battle **'Diablo', Lvl 50 Dark, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Skills ***''Nightmare's Decent'' (sic) - inflict 15% on all allies. Used as a trigger under 50% HP. **'The Jaus Codex', Lvl 50 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Charge Attacks |-|Maniac= 50 AP, 25-star difficulty rating, can only be completed 2 times per day. *RP, EXP *Battle 1 **'Terror Moth', Lvl 30 Dark, 1 Charge Diamond **'Anouschka', Lvl 30 Light, 3 Charge Diamonds **'Ghast', Lvl 30 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds ***Charge Attack: Decay - small damage to all allies and inflict (5 turns). *Battle 2 **'Dullahan', Lvl 50 Dark, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar ***Charge Attacks: Soulbreak - massive Dark damage to one ally. *Battle 3 **'Ghost', Lvl 40 Dark, 1 Charge Diamond ***Charge Attacks ****''Ectoplasm'' - small Dark damage to all allies and inflict (6 turns). ****''Ectoplasm'' - small Dark damage to all allies. **'Pho Mantis', Lvl 40 Dark, 3 Charge Diamonds *Boss Battle **'Diablo', Lvl 75 Dark, 4 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Skills ***''Dungeon of Darkness'' - small Dark damage to all allies, inflict and . Used when under 50% HP. **Charge Attacks ***''The Fall'' - Inflict on all allies. Gain . ***''Trial of Shadows'' - Medium Dark damage to random allies 7? times and inflict . ***''Dungeon of Darkness'' - Medium Dark damage to all allies, inflict and (6 turns). Can be used in Overdrive. Used with low damage as a trigger under 50% HP. **'The Jaus Codex', Lvl 75 Dark, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Charge Attacks ***''Grim Ode'' - Small Dark damage to all allies and inflict two of the following statuses (6 turns): , , . Used as a trigger when Diablo is under 50% HP. Drops Harder difficulties have more trash enemies before reaching Diablo, but there is a higher chance to receive more and rarer drops. Event Shop The event shop sells the Diablo summon and Dark weapons. Items restock with higher costs when sold out. Category:Special Quest